ReverseVerse
by Panic's NearlyWitches
Summary: In a place where the submissive are now the rulers. They are highly valued and treasure because they have a rare gene for allowing them bare children, on the other hands dominants are treated as scum and most of the time slaves. Only a select few will be free from that life when a submissive chooses them for mating.


Reverse Universe

sub(dom) dom(sub)

Summary: In a place where the submissive are now the rulers. They are highly valued and treasure because they have a rare gene for allowing them carry The dominants, on the other hands are treated as scum and most of the time slaves. Only a select few will be free from that life when a submissive chooses them for mating.

Main Pairing: Puck/Kurt

Part: 0 Prologue

Puck's POV

I hated this... Actually we all did. And by "we: I meant us dominants or should I so slaves now. It's twisted right? You'd think that the dominants would be the rulers and the submissive would be... y'know submissive. Things have changed ever since World War III. We ended up losing a huge amount of our submissive in that war. Which put everyone into hysteria and eventually things just changed just to make sure the submissive were safe and able to do there job. Which is breeding. If they aren't able to do that, the world will eventually die out. The submissive had to be safe no matter what the cost was. Even if the price was a high one.

Only the dominants involved in the tragic event noted as the "Take Over" were spared. They would reside with the submissive as royal servants and some of them got lucky and got to mate with a submissive which puts there nobility up two-fold. In this life, there is nothing else to look forward to. There is no normal life for a dominant. The only thing we can look forward to one day is mating with a submissive.

I have dreams about that sometimes. I would be in front of this palace. As the door opens there would a brunette waiting along the entrance. I couldn't tell the gender because of the distance, but all I know was that the person was beautiful and he/she had their hand out. It was like they wanted me to step forward and take their hand. Like they wanted me there with them. As if I belonged there. And when I finally got within distance the person would just disappear. I would normally wake up and be more positive for the day, thinking that these dreams might mean something. That I might be able to find me someone and not just to bare them a child. Someone I might be able to love. By the end of the day my hopes would be shattered. Believe me, if you were living the life I was day by day. You would realize that there is absolutely nothing to be positive about.

Anyways, back to "The Take Over" or that is what is was called by the dominants. The submissive probably have some other wordy name for it. It was the event which changed everything about how we lived our lives. It all started with a conspiracy theory after the World War III. It was said that some hostile dominants and submissive were planning another war. Of course, nobody believed it. No one had any proof and plus, there was no way a few doms and subs could start up something like that without causing any attention. And we would definitely overpower them.

Unfortunately, we were wrong.

There was not a few. More like, thousands, maybe even more than that. And then it happened. All of the sudden, cities and some minor states were disappearing. Like the civilization would just disappear from the map. And we wouldn't hear from them. There were some soldiers sent to check up on them, but they ended up missing as well. Then more places started to disappear as well. The leaders were worried now, they wanted to send out more soldiers with more firepower, but we were lacking in that department after World War III. This would actually be the perfect time for a surprise attack by whomever was behind this. I didn't start freaking out about it until the civilization from my hometown disappeared, Lima, Ohio.

I remember panicking. I mean, my Ma and lil Sis still lived there. I went to school there. I had friends that still lived there. I wondered what could had happened to them. We they all dead? I began to get angry by this point. This wouldn't had happened if the leaders would had heeded the several warning given over the years. We could had prepared for this.

For a few months later, it was... quiet. It was horrible... there was so much tension. Places stopped disappearing though. That didn't stop everyone from being on edge though. Why would they stop? It wasn't like they were having trouble demolishing state by state. No one could tell whether or not if we were safe or not. Little did we know that they were in the final phases of there attack.

The next thing I remember was war and a whole lot of dying going on around me. The whole town was filled with this poisonous gas which was making it hard for me to see and breathe. I was alone, driving back home from work when I first realized something was happening. My window was open was I was exposed to the gas while driving. My vision blurred and it was suddenly hard to see. I couldn't control my truck all the sudden and ended up crashing in a building. My airbag kept me from getting in serious injuries. The sound of gunshot filled my ears, along with the sound so screaming and cry. Everything was just going to hell.

Exhaustion began to take over my body. I wanted to fight. I didn't want to die in this car. Alone. I wanted to believe that if my mother and sister was alive, that they would had been fighting for their lives. I should be doing the same thing, but I was just so tired of all of this. As if my life wasn't bad enough. I cleaned pools for a living, barely had any friends that I knew were alive at least, I couldn't even keep a guy or a girl. I'm a screw up. I broke more hearts than I can count, so yeah, if I wanted to die at least for a second, you can excuse that.

Eventually my exhaustion got stronger and I just didn't want to fight it anymore. I realize the blood was leaking from the side of my head from when I bashed my face into the dashboard. I felt numb, and I could barely move or speak a coherent sentence. Was this it for me? I mean, it is kinda a bad ass way to die, I guess. I soft chuckle came through my lips and blood ended up coming out, dripping down my bottom lip and dropping onto hands. My eyes began to close on it's own accord. I just didn't want to fight it anymore. I was just so... tired. I wanted to rest. As I began to lose consciousness., I hoped somewhere in the back of my mind that I wouldn't wake up.

Author's note:

Can someone give me suggestions about writing Puck? I'm fine with Kurt because we are basically similiar. Me, and Noah are different in almost everyway possible and I find it difficult to characterize him accurately. I'm also looking for someone who might be interested in co-authoring this story with me. Message me if you are interested. :)

And also...

If things are unclear or may seem confusing to you, don't worry, things will unravel themselves as I get further in the story.

Also... REVIEW! This is my first Glee fiction not featuring a OC as the main character. I would like your opinions Good or Bad. Your reviews allow me to improve as a writer!

KTHANKS! :)


End file.
